Karen/Clothes
Since Karen is the princess of the Antarctic Ocean Kingdom, she mostly wears purple clothing in her mermaid and idol form. She wears more yellow clothing in her human form. Human Clothing Basic * Basic Karen.jpg|Basic Outfit Line: Basic *'Episode Worn:' ??? Karen wears this gorgeous showy outfit for everyday chic. Karen's hair is more darker than usual and the ringlets on the ends of the hair are curled. Her fringe and highlights have gone a more darker shade of purple too. She isn't wearing any visible makeup, but maybe wearing foundation. Her strapless structured top is a light yellow color that covers her midriff. The bottom of the top has two thin black lines. Her long flared jeans are a light blue shade with two smaller pockets sewed in on both sides. Her small heels are orange-brown with orange and yellow frills on them. She wears her purple shell necklace also. Beach Unsorted Mermaid Clothing Karen's light, purple hair is curled at the ends. Her seashell bra is a lilac color and her tail is purple. She wears her violet bracelets around her tail and right wrist as well as a solid purple bracelet around her upper left arm. She also wears light purple shell earrings and a Shell Locket containing her purple pearl just like the other Mermaid Princesses. Her side fringe is placed on the left of her forehead, opposite to Noel's fringe which is placed on the left. Princess Karen's Princess Outfit is very much like her Mermaid Form. However, she wears a two layered long skirt with three bows on top of each other placed in the middle of the skirt. The first layer is dark purple while the second layer is light purple. The two layers of her skirt are pleated and flow down her tail. Human Clothing Karen's casual clothing are mostly bright yellow instead of her theme color purple. Though the other mermaid princesses wear clothing that matches their theme color, Karen prefers to wear clothes she thinks are cute or showy. usually wears a bold yellow, strapless top with long flared jeans. She also wears yellow sandals and her purple shell necklace. Her hair dark purple is curled at the ends while her eyes changes dramatically from light purple to dark brown. Beach * Beach Karen.JPG|Beach Outfit Line: Beach *'Episode Worn:' ??? When going to the beach, Karen wears a bikini which consists of a yellow bra with a big red rose printed on one her left along with a matching yellow wrap-on skirt. Idol Clothing Karen's costume is a white strapless dress with purple ruffles down one side and it is above knee length with a purple bow at the back. Her gloves are white with violet cuffs that extend to her mid arm and her high heeled boots are a white color. Her hair is light purple and wavy along with purple and white barrettes. Super Idol Clothing Karen's Super Idol Form is much like her Idol Form, however she now has extra ruffles. Her hair is slightly different, her hair is gathered together unlike her other forms and part of it is pulled back to the right, just like how Noel's is pulled back to the left. Gallery Super Idol Karen.png|''Super Idol'' Karen Karen.(Mermaid.Melody).full.155502.jpg|Karen's different looks Karen and noel.png|Karen with Noel in there Mermaid forms Category:Clothes